London
by McBreadle
Summary: Horatio & Calleigh are stranded in London after following their suspect across the pond. They are offered a place to stay for the night with Dr Anna McBreadle and her husband Hugh. During salsa classes that evening, Horatio realises his true feelings...


**London **

"Clavo Correllia has been listed for deportation back to Miami, Horatio. He'll be tried over in Miami, despite the problems he caused over here in London."

Horatio looked up to see Dr. Anna McBreadle stood in front of him in the waiting room of Scotland Yard Headquarters. He and Calleigh had followed Clavo Correllia all the way to London three days ago. He didn't turn up for his court appearance in Miami and Horatio just knew he'd done a runner. Eventually, his team's investigation led him and Calleigh to Scotland Yard in London.

"Thank you ma'am. Have you seen Calleigh anywhere?"

"She's just signing out. You should do the same otherwise my boss will have my badge."

Horatio tilted his head to one side and smiled, "now we wouldn't want that now would we. I'll sign out now and then we'll be on our way."

Horatio headed towards the reception desk where Calleigh was stood. She handed Horatio the pen so he could sign out.

"Well, Miss Duquesne, you ready to go home?"

"Oh definitely, can't stand the British weather."

As they exchanged smiles, Anna approached the both of them.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to go home till tomorrow night. Bad weather is forecast for tonight so there are no flights leaving the airports at all in London. I know, typical British weather. I've got used to it."

The three of them had a bit of a chuckle at the last remark.

"Well Horatio, looks like we'll have to book the hotel for another night." Calleigh wasn't too keen on the idea of staying in the hotel again. She'd seen too much happen in hotels back in Miami.

"Oh you won't get another night in your hotel. They get booked up months in advance. I've got a spare room you can share, that's if you don't mind sharing. It's got a double bed but I can put up a camp bed as well."

"Thank you ma'am that would be great. You okay with that Calleigh?"

Calleigh nodded, "Anna, what time is our flight home tomorrow?"

"20:35 hours. You'll be able to go sight-seeing tomorrow before you leave. I'm sure my husband will show you some of the sights. That's a thought; I'd best ring him to tell him we have guests."

Anna took her phone out of her pocket and walked over towards the window to make her call. A couple minutes later she walked back to where Horatio and Calleigh were stood.

"My husband will be here in about half an hour to pick us up. You'll have to excuse the mess in the house; we're having our house adapted."

"Adapted?" Calleigh was a bit confused by this.

"Yeah, my husband's wheelchair bound. We've got an adapted car as well. So he drives the car. Right, I'll go clock out and we'll go wait for him."

Horatio and Calleigh exchanged concerned looks but neither of them wanted to ask why so they didn't say anything.

When the car arrived Anna led Horatio and Calleigh to the back of the car and opened the door for them to climb in. In the drivers seat was a stocky, dark haired man.

"So, you two must be Horatio and Calleigh. I'm Hugh McBreadle, Anna's other half."

Horatio and Calleigh said hello and fastened their seatbelts. Anna climbed into the front passenger seat, closed the door and fastened her seatbelt.

"Hiya Honey, did you have a good day?" Hugh asked as he gave his wife a kiss.

"Yeah, but I'll be glad to get back home."

With that they drove off.

When they arrived at the McBreadle house, Anna turned round to the back passenger seat.

"We'll grab some lunch and then decide what we can do. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good," the chirpy blonde replied.

After Anna helped Hugh out of the car, they went inside.

"We're having a stair lift installed for Hugh. Just got to rewire some of the electrics then it's ready. We've turned our dining room into a temporary bedroom till we can get the stair lift sorted. Hugh, sweetie, can you make some sandwiches for us whilst I show our guests around up stairs?"

"Certainly Honey."

Anna led her guests upstairs. At the top of the stairs were two bedrooms, a bathroom and a storage closet. Anna showed her guests the bathroom and the spare room.

"This is the spare room. I would have let one of you sleep in the master room but it's being used for storing furniture at the moment till all of the adaption's have been made."

"Anna, I don't mean to be rude but can I just ask what happened to Hugh?" Horatio's curiosity got the better of him.

As Anna was putting up the camp bed she explained what happened.

"Well, Hugh used to be in the British Army. I know he's Australian but he wanted to join the British Army as he got bored in Australia. He had come home from Iraq, on leave. He had to go to the bank to pay some bills and order himself a new card for our account as he'd lost his. Five men in motorbike helmets came bursting in with guns. They started shooting them in the air and demanding money from over the counter. One of the men started to take money and valuables from the customers. Hugh refused to comply with the gunmen. So one of the other gunmen shot him in his lower back. He fell hitting his head on a counter. The men robbed him whilst he was out cold. I didn't find out till about an hour later when one of my colleagues who processed the scene told me. When I arrived at the hospital, he was still unconscious. The doctors explained that he was stable but wasn't out of danger. He went on to explain that the bullet had shattered his third lumbar vertebrae and damaged most of his nerves in that area. They weren't sure of how much damage was caused but wouldn't be able to tell until he woke up. He was in a coma for three months. He's been having physiotherapy at hospital to help him cope with his injury. He may not be able to walk again but Hugh's not giving in. He prefers to do everything himself which is why we had the house adapted to help him do that. The kitchen was the first to be adapted as he loves to cook. But there are some things in the kitchen that he can't do so I have to help him sometimes."

Calleigh looked stunned. Horatio looked at Anna with a compassionate smile, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh don't worry about it. It helps to talk about it. Hugh just won't talk about what happened. He just says not to focus on the past, just on the future. That is what keeps him going."

Just then Hugh called up from the bottom of the stairs. "Hey you guys quite finished the guided tour? Lunch is ready."

After they'd all eaten, Hugh turned to Horatio and Calleigh, "do either of you dance?"

They both shook their heads.

"This afternoon we've got a salsa class. You're more than welcome to come along with myself and Anna. It's great fun."

"Yeah, why not. What do you think Horatio?"

"No harm in trying."

"That's the spirit mate. It will be a great way to relax and enjoy yourselves."

Later that afternoon, Anna and Hugh took Horatio and Calleigh to a dance studio. Anna pushed Hugh's wheelchair into the studio. Hugh had his guitar case across his lap. As they entered, there were people sat around putting on their dance shoes and others were warming up. Hugh went to the corner where there were other people setting up a small band.

Anna approached Horatio and Calleigh.

"You can either just sit and watch or join in. Whatever you feel like doing it's up to you. Just wait and see how it goes."

Suddenly, there was a male voice bellowing out from the stage.

"Ladies and gents, take your partners please."

The band started up and everyone took to the dance floor. It was an amazing sight. Everyone dancing in time to the amazing music that was playing. Anna was teaching a young girl to dance towards the back of the room. The man from the stage came over towards Calleigh and gestured for her to come on the dance floor.

"Go on Calleigh, go have fun," encouraged Horatio.

"What about you?"

"Not my thing, but I'll watch from here."

Calleigh stood up and joined in with the dancing.

As Horatio sat and watched Calleigh, he began to watch every move she made. Watching how she swayed her hips, how her long blond hair swayed as she moved to the music and watching how she smiled so sweetly. He'd never noticed how beautiful she looked before. How had he missed that? Should he thinking this way about his employee? Surely not! But he couldn't help it; he was captivated by her all of a sudden.

Just then, Anna came and sat next to him, "I can see that look in your eyes. You like her don't you?"

Horatio tilted his head forward to hide his shy smile and red cheeks, "ma'am, I'm her boss, that's it."

"So you're not denying it? If you like her talk to her. You never know."

"I would if I could but I can't. If I talk to her and her feelings aren't mutual then that could make things awkward at work."

"Suit yourself. But you'll never know."

With that, Anna got back up on the dance floor with her student. Horatio thought for a while, maybe Anna was right. He had become closer to Calleigh in the last few years especially after Marisol died. She was fun, cheerful and beautiful amongst other things. Maybe he was in love with her all along but never actually realized it. There were some tender moments between them at times and he began to think about some of those moments. He'd always had a soft spot for Calleigh but never knew why. But now he does. Horatio was smitten.

After it was all over, a very tired out Calleigh came running over to Horatio.

"Wow that was brilliant fun! You should have joined in Horatio, you would have enjoyed it."

Horatio stood up, "well it looked like you had fun out there. You got a taste for it now?"

Calleigh just smiled, "we'll see."

Anna approached Calleigh and Horatio, "well, that was great fun. Shame Horatio didn't join in. Oh well, salsas not for everyone. This is where Hugh and I met 8 years ago. We just couldn't keep our eyes off each other." As she said that last sentence she looked at Horatio. He knew exactly what she was getting at.

"If you two wanted, you could go out sight-seeing. Hugh's got a hospital appointment so I'm going with him. Not sure how long we'll be but here's my house key. Hugh's got one on his car keys so don't worry about us."

She handed the keys to Calleigh.

"Can you remember our address?"

"I think so. If not, one of us will contact you," replied Calleigh as she accepted the keys.

Hugh wheeled his way over, "honey, you ready?"

"Yes sweetie, just giving these my keys," she turned back to Horatio and Calleigh, "if you get back before we do, just help yourself to something to eat. There is plenty to eat in the kitchen and just make yourselves at home. See you both later."

With that, Anna pushed Hugh out to the car.

"So, what do you want to do, Calleigh?"

"I would love to go on the London Eye."

"We'll flag a cab down and go to the London Eye."

When they arrived at the London Eye, there was quite a queue. Horatio and Calleigh joined on the end and waited. There was a sudden wind that blew past. Calleigh shuddered.

"Whoa, that was a bit cold."

Horatio smiled sweetly at Calleigh. He took off his coat and wrapped it around Calleigh's shoulders, "is that better?"

"Yes thanks. But won't you get cold?"

"I'll be fine."

Calleigh didn't argue and pulled Horatio's coat closer to her body to keep herself warm.

When they finally got to the front, Horatio paid for both of them and they climbed into the carriage. The wheel slowly went round and as the wheel went round, Calleigh and Horatio could see more and more of London.

"It's beautiful," Calleigh gasped.

Horatio looked at Calleigh who was busy looking outside, "it most certainly is."

Calleigh looked towards Horatio who quickly turn his head towards the scenery outside.

"Horatio? Are you okay?"

Horatio turned round to meet Calleigh's eyes. They were sparkling and bright.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed really quiet since we left the salsa class. Hope you're not mad with me for leaving you on your own."

"I'm fine. I had fun watching the dancing. You looked like you had fun."

"It was brilliant. You should have joined in, you would have enjoyed it."

"I have two left feet when it comes to dancing," chuckled Horatio, "maybe you can teach me what you learned one day."

"That's a date," grinned Calleigh.

"I'll hold you to that, Miss Duquesne."

"It's Miss Duquesne now! Well, Mr. Caine, how about I teach you when we get back to the McBreadle's? That way I would have kept my word," Calleigh quipped as she playfully tugged on his jacket.

"Now how can I turn down an offer like that?" Horatio's smile brought a smile to Calleigh's face.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Caine," Calleigh placed her hand on Horatio's chest. Horatio held her hand.

"Or what?"

"You'll be in a lot of trouble."

"You of all people should know that 'trouble' is my middle name."

Just then they realized that they were almost nose to nose. Calleigh lifted her other hand and placed it on Horatio's cheek they both looked deep into each others eyes.

Horatio leaned in a little closer and their lips tenderly met one and other. Horatio moved his other free hand up to Calleigh's hair and tenderly stroked it. Their clasped hands parted and Calleigh put her arms round Horatio's neck and Horatio put his hand on Calleigh's waist and brought her closer to him and wrapped both his arms around her waist.

When they came up for air, their foreheads touched as they looked in each others eyes once again.

"Well, Miss Duquesne, you'll definitely have to show me your dance moves now!"

They both laughed as Calleigh rested her head on Horatio's chest and wrapped her arms round his body. Horatio held Calleigh extremely close to him and rested his cheek on Calleigh's head. He felt as if his heart would burst through his rib cage, he was happy to be with this beautiful lady. He never wanted this moment to pass.

Calleigh looked up at Horatio. They gazed at each other for a moment.

"I dreamt about this moment for a long time." Calleigh softly said.

"Really?" Horatio seemed shocked.

"I just thought it was some silly schoolgirl crush but the more I ignored my feelings, the stronger they got. When you asked me to come out to London, I was surprised because I thought you'd ask one of the boys."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because normally when you go away, I'm normally left running the lab."

Horatio smiled sweetly at Calleigh, "well, I thought Eric might want a chance to shine. Also I thought you may want a working vacation. It's not often you get to work away from Miami."

"You also wanted your wicked way with me in the London Eye," Calleigh grinned playfully.

"Hang on a minute; it was your idea to come on here so I would have to say you wanted your wicked way with me."

Calleigh smiled and blushed a bit and put her head back on Horatio's chest and watched the views of London from the top of the London Eye.

When they reached the bottom and left the carriage, Horatio put his hand out for her to hold. Calleigh clasped her hand in his and they carried on walking to the main road and hailed a black cab.

They arrived back at the McBreadle house and the car was in the driveway.

"Looks like you won't be able to show me your dance moves," Horatio playfully whispered in Calleigh's ear.

"I'm sure we can find some time to ourselves to teach you."

Just then the door opened and Anna came out holding a big, black polythene bag. She almost jumped sky high when she saw Horatio and Calleigh walk up the driveway.

"Jeeze! You two scared the living daylights out of me! Just go on in, I'll be with you in a sec. Just got to put the rubbish out, the bin men come tomorrow."

Horatio and Calleigh walked through the door to find Hugh putting pots away from lunch.

"G'day you two. Have fun?"

"Yeah, we went on the London Eye. Calleigh's idea."

"Last time I went on that thing, my wheel got stuck as we got off the carriage. Nearly went flying. Not been on since. But you get some great views from up top of there, don't you?"

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other then Calleigh looked back at Hugh, "the views were just amazing."

"Would you two like a drink?"

They both said that they would and Hugh offered them both to sit down at the breakfast bar. Hugh poured four glasses of orange juice, put them on a tray and put the tray on his lap and made his way over to the breakfast bar.

"Here you go. I'm still trying to find ways of doing things so I apologize for the spillage."

Calleigh smiled, "don't worry about it."

Anna made her way into the kitchen.

"You took your time out there honey, gassing with her next door again?"

"As matter of fact, yes, her dog gave birth to eight puppies in the middle of the night. She's offered us one. I told her I'd have a word with you first." Anna approached the kitchen sink to wash her hands, "did you two have fun today?"

"They went on the London Eye, honey."

"Sounds nice. What did you think?"

"It was wonderful, I really enjoyed it!" Calleigh beamed.

"Jolly good. How about we go out for dinner tonight? There is a lovely restaurant round the corner from work, we're regulars there. It's smart dress code."

"Sounds good. Only one thing though, I don't really have anything to wear," complained Calleigh.

"Anna has tons of clothes in her wardrobe, I'm sure she can find something for you," offered Hugh.

"Well I still have to decide what to wear tonight so I'm sure myself and Calleigh can have a look through my wardrobe, is that okay Calleigh?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine. What about you, Horatio, have you got something to wear?"

"I've packed a couple of suits so I'm sure they'll be okay."

"They'll be fine. You ladies had better go make a start, if Anna's anything to go by then I'm assuming Calleigh will take her time. Typical women."

"Behave yourself Hugh! I'm sure you've got some sports to watch whilst we go get ready," Anna then turned to Horatio, "he's bought himself a new home entertainment system. He's very proud of it so I'll just warn you; he'll be like a kid in a candy shop!"

Horatio chuckled, "right, I'll just humour him."

Horatio followed Hugh into the lounge whilst Anna and Calleigh went upstairs into the main bedroom.

"Well, come on Calleigh, spill, I want to know what happened."

"What makes you think something happened?"

Anna opened her wardrobe door and started looking through her dresses and taking some out.

"I saw you both after getting out of the cab after you made me jump out of my skin and the way you both look at each other. It's different to the last three days. I want to know what went on in that carriage."

"Not a lot really, we just kissed and cuddled."

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"At salsa this afternoon, I watched him watching you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I sat next to him and spoke to him. I could tell he liked you, no doubt about it. I told him to talk to you about how he felt. Did he talk to you?"

"Not exactly! Do you really want to know what happened?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

As the girls sorted through the clothes, Calleigh told Anna what happened in the London Eye.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the lounge, Hugh's new home entertainment system wasn't working. Horatio, unaware of the girly gossip going on upstairs, had climbed behind the television cupboard to see what's causing the problems.

"There are a lot of wires behind here. I think I'd rather be diffusing a bomb right now, there are fewer wires!"

Hugh laughed, "I take you used to work with bombs then?"

"I was in the bomb squad."

"Blimey mate, bet that was nerve wracking."

"Sometimes," Horatio stopped in his tracks, "can't find anything wrong. All of the wires seem to be in the right places. Don't know why it's not working."

Horatio then had an idea. He looked at the plug socket.

"I think I have found your problem."

The home entertainment suddenly came to life.

"What did you do?"

"I turned it on at the plug."

"Ah, don't tell the missus about this, I'll never live it down for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry; I'll not say a word."

Hugh frantically went through all of the sports channels, "I can't find the rugby. It's Australia versus New Zealand tonight. So, do you watch much sport back home?"

"Not much really. I don't have much time to relax; I seem to be on call 24/7. I sometimes watch baseball and football but not too keen on soccer. That's quite a big sport here in England isn't it?"

"Yeah, tell me about it! Not only does England have the World Cup but they enter into the European Cup as well. The country goes absolutely crazy!"

"I'm glad we only have the World Cup."

"I bet! So what's going between you and Calleigh? She a very pretty lady."

"Mmm… that she is!"

Horatio could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of Calleigh, "well, I think we're together. We kissed on the London Eye."

"Well my congrats mate. A lot of guys would probably warn you against women and how assuming they can be but I won't. Anna would kill me; her specialty at work is anything with blades. Swords, daggers, knives; I'm not that daft so I'm not going to argue with her."

Horatio laughed, "neither would I. Calleigh is my ballistics expert. The others call her The Bullet Girl. She's in her element in the shooting range!"

"Great, two women upstairs, one can swing a sword and the other can fire a gun. Recipe for disaster if you ask me mate. Anyway, what's going on between you and Bullet Girl?"

Horatio thought for a while, he wasn't even sure himself. This afternoon's events had really thrown his mind all over the place.

"Not sure yet, we'll see."

Hugh set the digital box to record the rugby. Took him a few minutes to figure it out, being a typical man, he refused to read the instructions. He often called them destructions because they always confused him.

"I think we'd better go get ready. If I know Anna, she'll be ready pretty soon. She takes forever to decide what to wear but she wastes no time in getting ready."

Both men chuckled and left the room.

Hugh went into the 'temporary bedroom' to get ready. Horatio made his way upstairs to hear the girls giggling. He decided that he didn't want to know what they were giggling at. A woman's mind is far too complex to understand he thought to himself. He went into the spare room to get changed and smarten himself up. He opened his suitcase and pulled out his black suit and blue shirt and laid them on the double bed. He took the navy jacket off that he'd been wearing all day and unbuttoned his shirt. Just as he was about to take it off the door opened, it was Calleigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry Horatio, I didn't realize you were getting changed, thought you were downstairs. I just need my wash bag." Calleigh got herself into a fluster at the sight of Horatio's well toned body. She didn't know where to put her eyes.

"That's fine," Horatio smiled, "Calleigh?"

"Yes?" Calleigh tried her best to keep eye contact with Horatio.

"Today, on the London Eye, was that…"

Calleigh approached him and put her fingers on his lips then moved her hand round the back of his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"What happened today was for real. What worries me is what they will all say when we're back home."

Horatio put his arms around his girlfriend.

"Who said they have to know?" he had a cheeky grin across his face which Calleigh had never seen before.

"Lieutenant Caine, are you suggesting that we sneak around behind everyone's backs?"

Horatio's grin got bigger.

"Yes I am. It could be fun trying to figure out who has figured us out. Personally I think Alexx will be the first to figure us out. She's good like that."

They both laughed in agreement.

"Anyway, I'd best get my wash bag and go get ready. Anna's helped me pick out a lovely dress for tonight. Hope you do realize that this will be our first date?"

"And I'm sure you'll look stunning."

Calleigh smiled, "I just need to find my wash bag then I'll leave you to it."

As Calleigh found her wash bag and walked towards the door, she turned round to look at Horatio. He stood with his puppy eyes looking at Calleigh. She walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I will see you in a short while."

"You most certainly will."

As Calleigh left the room, Horatio thought his heart was dancing the salsa. His stomach felt tight and he felt totally happy and content with himself. He felt like dancing himself. All of these feelings he'd never felt before, not even when he was with Marisol. Even his old feelings for Yelena didn't come close to what he was feeling right now. Was this love? He sure did hope so because he didn't want this feeling to go away. He carried on getting changed with this great feeling inside him.

Hugh was sat in his wheelchair next to the lowered kitchen side when Horatio came downstairs.

"The girls still up there?"

"Yeah mate, I've been ready for about 10 minutes now. Why is it we are always waiting for women? Although, I kept Anna waiting at the church on our wedding day."

"Shouldn't it be the other way round?"

"Well, a heavy goods truck took a corner too quick and over turned the truck. It was a McDonalds delivery truck. I couldn't believe it. I was 30 minutes late. My best man had to ring Anna's dad to let him know what was going on. Now she seems to keep me waiting all of the time. I think she's getting her own back."

Horatio laughed. Just then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Anna entered the kitchen wearing a ruffled black skirt with a pale blue strappy top and a black cardigan draped over her arm. She was wearing her favourite knee high black boots.

"Wow, sweetie, you look gorgeous!"

Anna went towards Hugh and kissed him on the lips, "thanks honey. Just wait till you see Calleigh, she looks absolutely stunning."

With that Calleigh walked into the room. She was wearing a strapless white flowing dress with small pink roses sewn on around the hem of the skirt, her hair was loosely curled falling about her shoulders and white diamante strappy heels on her feet. Horatio's jaw dropped.

Anna stood next to him and pushed his jaw closed, "keep it open like that and you'll be catching flies for dinner."

"Well Mr. Caine, don't you look handsome."

"You look stunning," Horatio finally managed to find his tongue.

"Right, Anna can you give me a hand getting into the car please?"

"Certainly honey. I'll give you two a shout when he's in. It's no good all of us stood around freezing our butts off."

Anna pushed Hugh to the car to get him in.

Horatio approached Calleigh, took her cardigan from her hands and helped her into it.

"You really do look stunning. I just can't believe you really want to be with me."

Calleigh took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"There's no-one else I'd rather be with."

Anna appeared at the front door, "are you two love birds ready?"

Calleigh called back, "we're on our way."

They both turned to leave and Horatio put his arm round Calleigh's waist.

"Anna just had to turn up at the wrong time," he whispered into Calleigh's ear.

"We will carry on with this conversation later," Calleigh whispered back.

They all climbed into the car and they drove to a little Italian restaurant which was, as Anna said, round the corner from Scotland Yard.

They were shown to their table and they all settled. They all looked at the menu.

"Wow, there's so much choice," quipped Calleigh.

Hugh chuckled to himself, "just try not to take too long to make your choice! I know that when Anna has a lot of choices to choose from, she takes a couple of days to decide!"

Anna looked at Hugh. She was serious. Hugh knew he shouldn't have made fun of her in front of other people especially as they didn't know them very well, "sorry honey!"

"You'd better be! Behave yourself otherwise you'll get what's coming to you."

Hugh's eyebrows were raised at this.

Horatio and Calleigh were sat there chuckling to themselves.

Anna turned to Horatio and Calleigh, "have you seen anything you fancy?"

"I'd love one of these homemade stone baked pizzas but I can't eat a full one!" Calleigh didn't feel like eating much.

"I'll share it with you," Horatio also didn't feel like eating much either.

The waiter came over to take their order. Horatio and Calleigh finally decided on the topping of the pizza and Hugh and Anna ordered their food.

Whilst they were waiting for their food, Anna, Horatio and Calleigh drank a bottle of red wine between them, but Anna only sipped on one glass. Hugh was drinking orange juice as he was designated driver.

"So what's it like working in Miami?" Anna started to get curious.

"Well the weather is a lot nicer for a start," Calleigh still wasn't enjoying the British weather. Everyone else laughed.

"I'll bet the beaches are a lot cleaner and more exciting than here in England," complained Anna.

Horatio took a sip of his wine then put his glass down.

"Well, Anna, I've not been to beach in England so I wouldn't know about that. But the beaches in Miami are quite beautiful. We only ever get to see the beach when it's a crime scene, don't we Cal?"

Calleigh nodded, "or when Frank decides to put his foot into trouble."

They both laughed. They then went on to explain about when Frank stepped on a land mine on the beach.

"He was sweating bullets. If he wasn't quite awake when he arrived, he was wide awake by the time he left the scene," joked Horatio.

They all laughed.

Just then, the food arrived. Anna excused herself from the table and went to the bar and came back with a big bottle of champagne and four glasses.

"So, what's this all about?" Calleigh quizzed as Anna handed out the glasses full of champagne.

"Well, first of all I thought we'd celebrate new friendship between us all and new relationship between you two."

Both Horatio and Calleigh blushed.

Anna carried on, "I've also got a confession. When I told you two that we were going to hospital for Hugh's check up, I kind of told a little white lie."

Horatio and Calleigh looked bemused. Hugh had a huge grin on his face.

"We were at the doctors for me. I have some excellent news, we found out today that we're expecting."

"Wow! Congratulations the both of you," Calleigh was really happy for them. They deserved a bit of luck especially after what happened with Hugh.

"What do your families think?" Horatio quizzed.

Anna and Hugh looked at each other.

"My dad and step mum are ecstatic and my sister didn't answer her phone so I left a message telling her. She never answers her phone; don't know why she has a mobile when she leaves it at home all of the time! Hugh's got to call his parents in Australia a bit later because of the time difference. They'll be happy."

"You get along with his parents then?" Calleigh chirped.

"Oh yes. The first time I went to see his parents in Australia I was a nervous wreck and unbeknown to me so was Hugh."

Hugh blushed, "that was when I proposed. I even asked for her dad's permission before we left Britain. We were on Sydney Harbour Bridge overlooking the Opera House. Luckily for me she said yes."

"Aww, that's so nice. Bet you were shocked, Anna?" Calleigh took another sip of her wine.

"I knew he was up to something but wasn't sure what. I think he was more shocked that I said yes than I was when he asked me. It was strange at the wedding. We had the British Army on one side and the Met Police on the other side. The reception was very interesting. The men seemed more interested in comparing the size of each others guns. This was, of course, after a few drinks."

"Speaking of drink," Hugh chirped, "here's to new beginnings."

He raised his glass and the others followed suit. "Cheers," they all chanted.

Horatio had been watching Calleigh as Anna was telling her story. He could tell Calleigh loved the romantic idea. He decided that if he ever proposed to Calleigh then it would be romantic and one that no-one would forget. Then he thought to himself that he was jumping the gun a bit. They'd only been an item for less than 24 hours and he was thinking marriage already. He'd been bitten by the love-bug really bad. He could see a future with Calleigh and he liked it. Then he thought he'd better get his mind to the here and now. He looked at Calleigh and took her hand in his and smiled at her. Calleigh returned the smile and held on to Horatio's hand.

The waiter then came to remove the empty plates when they'd all finished thier food.

"I don't know about you guys but I could eat a desert, especially as I'm eating for two now."

So, Anna ordered the family desert platter for all of them to share.

After they'd all eaten desert, they all made their way to the car, got in and went home.

They got to the McBreadle house and Hugh turned round to the back seat.

"You two go ahead in the house; we'll be there in a bit."

Horatio turned to Anna, "would you like me to give you a hand? You shouldn't be lifting in your condition."

"All I need to do is get the wheel chair out of the boot, or should I say 'trunk' to you two."

Horatio smiled, "I'll get it for you. I won't hear anything else about it."

He then went to the boot/trunk to get the chair out. Whilst Horatio helped Hugh, Calleigh and Anna went through to the kitchen and Anna put the kettle on.

"Horatio's a real gent. You're a very lucky lady. He seems like a keeper. Just don't let him slip through you're fingers."

"Horatio's always the gent; he's got a good heart. I do feel very lucky as he's very popular with the ladies back home. I can't believe he wants to be with me."

"He's a very good looking bloke so I'm not surprised that the ladies like him. He's so calming to be around."

"It's not vey often he gets really mad but there are a few times at work when he's been very angry. But, generally he's very calm and extremely good with kids. They seem to take to him really well, including teenage ones like his son."

"He has a son?"

"Yeah, Kyle. He's so much like his dad in so many ways. It's uncanny. He's nothing like his mom, luckily, she's a real piece of work. I try to avoid her and let Horatio deal her."

"Probably for the best."

The kettle finished boiling as the men walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm, nice cuppa coffee sounds wonderful honey."

Anna busied herself making everyone hot drinks and went into the lounge.

"How's about I put the rugby on? I recorded the Australia versus New Zealand match."

Everyone else groaned as they sat down on the sofa.

"Sweetie, why not watch it tomorrow night when our guests have gone home?"

Hugh felt a bit deflated, "oh, okay then."

Anna turned to Calleigh, "so, Calleigh, you going to take salsa classes when get back to Miami?"

"I hope so. Maybe I'll get Horatio to join in next time."

Everyone's eyes turned to Horatio. Horatio's eyebrows lifted, "maybe I'll just get Calleigh to teach me after class."

Calleigh started to blush, "maybe," Calleigh teased.

"On that note, I'm going to turn in. Anna is at work tomorrow, do you two want me to give you a tour of London?" Hugh wearily asked.

"Yeah that'll be great, thanks," Horatio replied.

"Okay, I will see you two in the morning then. Are you coming to bed Anna?"

Anna yawned. "Sounds like a good idea. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight," they both replied.

Anna and Hugh left the room to go to bed. Calleigh rested her head on Horatio's chest. Horatio put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her head.

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

"Of course, just very tired. It's been quite a day."

"It's been quite eventful. Are you happy?"

Calleigh looked up at Horatio, "of course. Never been happier. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just keep thinking that when I wake up in the morning, today will be just a dream."

Calleigh smiled sweetly, "tomorrow will be just as real as today."

"Glad to hear it."

Horatio gave Calleigh a kiss.

"Right, I think we should get you to bed, you look like you're going to fall asleep on me," Horatio chuckled.

"Sounds good," Calleigh put her hand on his knee, "let's clear up these cups first. I feel bad leaving it till morning."

Horatio smiled. He knew how Calleigh hated mess. So they took the cups into the kitchen and made their way upstairs to the spare room.

Calleigh grabbed her night clothes, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." With that she went to the bathroom.

Horatio got undressed down to his shorts and packed his suit case ready for going home but leaving out a suit to go home in tomorrow. Calleigh entered the room dressed in her silk, bunny rabbit pyjamas. Horatio smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't think you were the type to sleep in bunny rabbit pyjamas."

Calleigh put her hands on her hips, "well, what were you expecting?"

Still with a smile on his face he replied, "dunno, maybe pictures of guns?"

Calleigh shook her head and climbed into the double bed.

"Does that mean I got the camp bed?"

Calleigh smiled mischievously, "you can if you want but I have no objections you joining me in here."

Horatio blushed and climbed into bed next to Calleigh and turned out the bedside lamp.

The sun beamed through the spare room window. Horatio opened his eyes to see Calleigh fast asleep and snoring quietly. He hadn't noticed the snoring before but he thought it was cute. He put his arm around her and drew himself close to her. Calleigh didn't stir, just laid there fast asleep. He heard his stomach growling. Time for some breakfast, he thought. He kissed Calleigh on her head and got out of bed and got dressed. He took one look at the camp bed and decided to fold up the linen and collapse the bed. Calleigh still slept. Horatio stood and watched her for a few moments and thought how peaceful she looked. His stomach growled even more. Breakfast. He left the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

When he entered the kitchen, Anna was already up rushing around getting herself ready for work.

"Oh, good morning Horatio," she cheerfully piped, "did you sleep well?"

Horatio smiled, "very well thanks."

"If you want anything to eat just help yourself. Hugh should be up soon, he's still snoring away."

Horatio laughed, "so is Calleigh. You off to work?"

"Yeah if I can get myself organised. I'm not normally like this; I think I'm just nervous about talking to my boss about the pregnancy."

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure he'll be fine about it."

Anna smiled nervously, "I hope so. Anyway, I'll try to make it to the airport in time to say goodbye to you both. If I don't make it in time, have a safe trip home and make sure you look after Calleigh or you'll have me to deal with." Anna gave Horatio a hug.

"Yeah you look after yourself as well! You got another one to think about now!"

Anna grinned, "I know, I had a lecture from Hugh's mum last night on how to look after myself whilst I'm pregnant. Her hearts in the right place, bless her. Right I'm off, before I'm late. My taxi's waiting outside for me. Say bye to Calleigh for me will you?"

"Will do, ma'am."

Anna rushed outside, slamming the door behind her. Horatio put some bread into the toaster and put the kettle on. As he went into the fridge to find the butter, he heard footsteps coming downs the stairs. Calleigh walked into the kitchen with her bunny pyjamas on and her hair slung back into a ponytail. Horatio put the tub of butter on the side and walked up to her.

"Good morning little snorer."

Calleigh's blurry eyes looked at Horatio.

"Sorry, did I snore?"

"Only a little bit, but not enough to keep me awake." Calleigh was relieved; she didn't want to think that she kept her boyfriend up on their first night together. Horatio gave her a kiss and led her to the breakfast bar where she sat down.

"Was that Anna leaving? She slammed the door pretty hard."

"Did it wake you?"

Calleigh nodded. Horatio laughed.

"Well, whilst you were asleep, I managed to steal a kiss, get up and dressed and put the camp bed away, without you stirring once. Anna slams the door and it woke you?"

Calleigh smiled as Horatio handed her a cup of coffee and went to butter the toast and put some more bread in.

"I'm a deep sleeper, sorry."

"Don't be," Horatio handed Calleigh the first round of toast.

Suddenly they heard a moan and a groan then a coughing noise coming from Anna and Hugh's bedroom.

"Sounds like the other sleeping beauty is up," chuckled Horatio as he sat down with his cup of coffee.

A few minute later, the door opened. Hugh came wheeling through to the kitchen. He didn't look like a morning person at all.

"Morning Hugh would you like a coffee?" offered Horatio.

"Mate, that would be brilliant. I hate mornings, especially after a middle of the night phone call to Australia. Mum and dad were ecstatic about the baby news. But mum put her worrying head on and started talking about when the baby gets here and how hard it will be for us with me in my wheels. She can be difficult sometimes. She was talking about her and dad coming to stay with us till we got used to having the baby around. I'm not having that."

Horatio handed Hugh his cup of coffee and went to make another one. Calleigh had now woken up properly after her morning coffee.

"I take it you're not keen on the idea?"

"She's like a whirlwind, leaves destruction behind her. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but mum can be a bit over protective, especially since I've been in a wheelchair. Dad said he'd have a word with her to try change her mind. He's good at that. We're going to get help to adapt to the change but that can't happen till the baby arrives. Anyway, what do you two want to do today? You got a whole day to waste till your flight."

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other. They hadn't thought about that.

"I could drive you to see some of London if you wanted before I take you to the airport."

They both agreed and Calleigh went upstairs to get washed and dressed.

"Hugh, do you want me to load up the suitcases into the car whilst you and Calleigh get sorted?"

"That would be great, thanks. The car keys are in the draw by the front door." Hugh went back into his room to get ready.

Horatio went up to the spare room to fetch the suit cases. He picked his up as he'd got it ready the night before but Calleigh's was still wide open. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Calleigh, have you finished packing? I need to load up the car."

Calleigh opened the door. She was wrapped in a towel but her hair and make-up was done. She handed him her wash bag.

"Can you put this in my suitcase please?"

Horatio nodded his head in shock, "e...erm… what about your towel?"

Calleigh chuckled to herself, "anything to get it off me! Don't worry, it's Anna 's. she let me use hers as I forgot to pack mine."

Horatio blushed, "oh, erm, okay. Don't take too long, we're going soon."

"Okay, just got to get dressed then I'll be down." Horatio went into the bedroom to finish packing for Calleigh whilst she finished getting ready.

Horatio felt like a love-sick kid all over again. He wasn't used to this feeling but he sure could get used to it.

As Horatio finished loading the car, Hugh came outside.

"Well, Hugh, don't you look human again."

"Thanks for that Horatio. I'm not a morning person, whereas Anna is."

"I noticed before she left."

Calleigh finally came down and met the men out side.

"So Mr. Tour Guide, where we off to first?"

"Well, when I've locked the house, I thought about taking you to see the changing of the guards at Buckingham Palace or we could go to St. Pauls Cathedral or there's the Tower of London or…"

"Oh the Tower of London sounds good," Calleigh interrupted.

"Right, to the Tower of London."

They all climbed into the car and went to the Tower of London.

Calleigh, Horatio and Hugh spent the day wondering around the old prisons and looking in the museum and Calleigh was amazed at how big the ravens in the ground were. She couldn't believe it. Soon it was time to go to the airport.

When they arrived, Anna was waiting for them.

"I'm glad you haven't gone yet, I was worried that I'd missed you."

Horatio unloaded the luggage onto a trolley, "we've been to the Tower of London."

Hugh managed to get himself into his wheelchair, "so what did your boss have to say?"

"Oh he said it was about time! He congratulated us both and he's going to sort out the paper work then get back to me."

They went into to airport and stopped in the waiting room.

"Thanks for letting me and Calleigh stay for the night," Horatio shook Hugh's hand and gave Anna a hug.

"No worries, it's been a pleasure having you," Anna started weeping which set Calleigh off.

Calleigh hugged Anna and Hugh, "make sure you keep us informed about the baby. We'll want regular updates. If you do come to Miami, give us a shout so we can catch up."

Anna nodded, unable to speak with tears streaming down her face.

They said their final goodbyes as Horatio pushed the luggage towards their terminal with Calleigh.

Anna looked at Hugh trying to wipe her tears away.

"Don't worry honey, we'll see them again." Hugh gave her a hug.

"I hope so. They made such a lovely couple, don't they?"

Hugh nodded in agreement knowing that her hormones were getting the better of her.

"Let's get you back to work."

They both left the airport.

As Calleigh sat down next to Horatio on the plane, she let out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just relieved to be getting back home to some sort of normality."

Horatio smiled, "as normal as possible. Remember, no-one knows about us yet."

"I wonder how long it will be before they all figure it out!"

They fastened their seatbelts and Horatio took Calleigh's hand, "we will see…"

**The End**


End file.
